Since liquid crystals themselves do not emit light, external backlight modules are required to provide light sources in various liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which may enable LCDs to display images. Therefore, the light emitting effects of the backlight modules will directly affect the visual effects of LCDs.
With continuous requirements for visual effects in recent years, narrow-framed LCDs have gradually become popular. Since the frame is narrowed, the screen-to-body ratio of the LCD is increased, and the degree of visual restraint is greatly reduced when being viewed. In order to narrow the frame of the LCD, current methods include designing the LCD into an irregularly-shaped display other than a regularly shaped rectangle. The irregularly-shaped display may better avoid functional components such as cameras, speakers, etc. and may have a high screen-to-body ratio. However, the light emitted by the light-emitting device in the backlight module may often form a bright region due to excessive aggregation in the irregularly-shaped area or may form a dark region due to the inability of the light to enter the liquid crystal layer, resulting in uneven luminance of the entire screen when images are displayed by the LCD, which may be difficult to meet requirements of people's visual effects.